


Parenthood

by mehs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehs/pseuds/mehs
Summary: Luke feels a presence he hasn’t felt in a while, and Din has a glimpse into his future
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Parenthood

**summary:** luke feels a presence he hasn’t felt in a while, and din has a glimpse into his future 

* * *

“You don’t have to come with me, Han.” Luke said from the passenger side of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie gave a little roar while Han was setting the ship to jump to hyperspace. 

“Chewie’s right, Luke, Leia wouldn’t get off my back if something happened to you.” Han retorted, shrugging at the look of betrayal on Chewie’s face. 

“Han.” Luke pressed, “You don’t have a good feeling about this.” 

“Don’t read my feelings, Luke, you know that I don’t like it.” Han whipped around and pointed, even though the raised eyebrow from Luke was all the message that he needed - had he really become that predictable? If he’s accompanying Luke, that means he definitely has a bad feeling. 

“Han it’s okay, it’ll be okay. I can handle myself. I just want to look around, that’s all.” 

Chewie’s chuckle gave it away, and Luke had the gall to look offended. He didn’t need Han to translate that. 

“Com’on, it’s not that long to Sorgan.” 

\-- 

Maybe it was a bad idea to have returned here. This clan of two found the most solace on Sorgan, and to see her face again, it brought him some comfort. Cara was greeted like an old friend by some of the new village guards, and the Child’s laugh was infectious. Din could afford this, he had to before he had to lay out his plans. He could run to the end of the galaxy, but this was his Sanctuary. 

“You don’t have to buy a house here,” Omera teased slightly as he leaned against her doorway when he arrived, “We would be happy to give you one.” 

It was an ignorantly blissful two weeks that they spent together. The quiet in his soul allowed him to think about their next steps, Cara was content for a moment to recover from fighting an entire warlord’s battalion and the Child was happy that his father was happy. 

That was until Cara noticed a very familiar ship landing in the distance. Everyone knew about that old bucket of bolts, but to actually see it was another thing. Was it General Solo? Was it Leia Organa Solo? What was going on? Did they know she was here? 

Din must have noticed that she stopped their game of cards to look out into the dusk night and noticed a brilliant blue band. 

“Stay here,” He said, running back to his home to grab his rifle. 

“It’s not the Empire.” She said quietly, moving to cover up her arm even more, “They’re here for me.” 

“They’re not.” 

\-- 

Following Luke’s feelings always worked on in the end, Han told himself as they made their way through the dense forest, but maybe they could be a little more considerate of his hull. They had landed in the middle of a bandit camp and as formidable as watching a Jedi Knight talk multiple armed bandits not to fight, in the end it was always his hull that bared the brunt of it all. 

“We can fix it when we get back to Coruscant, Han.” Luke reassured him as they walked in a straight line, “It isn’t the end of the world.” 

“Luke, at this point, I’m personally bank rolling the entire New Republic Navy.” He whined as he climbed through thick brush after thick brush, “Besides, you know they’re going to remember that there’s a New Republic ship nearby.” 

“And inside that ship will be a very angry Wookie.” Luke replied, “Besides, we won’t be long.” 

“Uh-huh, the Force gives time estimates now?” 

They trudged for roughly 45 minutes before they reached a clearing that overlooked a small village. As Luke moved forward, Han stuck his hand out to stop him:   
  
“Something’s not right.” He said, grabbing his binoculars and scanning over the perimeter, “These guys are farmers. Why is there a ship parked on the outskirts?” 

“Suppose we’ll have to find out.” 

“I hate it when you say stuff like that, you know that Luke?” 

Luke chuckled and hit him in the chest playfully, “Com’on, like you’d want to be doing paperwork, General.” 

“Paperwork doesn’t shoot me.” 

\-- 

Din was with the Child when he heard about the new visitors. They didn’t come in with guns blazing, but they did announce themselves. He gave a look to Cara when he heard that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were here from the New Republic. 

“We don’t want the entire New Republic down our necks,” Cara said whilst she paced in Omera’s house. 

“They could be here for a good reason.” She offered helpfully, as she got supplies ready for their stay. “They haven’t done anything to hurt us.”

“Yet.” Din interjected, “Don’t think Solo would like a Mandalorian after he was brought in by Boba Fett.” 

“You’d be surprised at how people are.” 

\--

The Child has a feeling that he knows this person that’s arrived. Something deep within his chest, and his heart knows that this person is like him, and does not wish to harm his Father. In the darkness, he reaches out grasping for the tendrils that bind the two of them, woven by life itself around him, and he sees a shape and a figure.

The Force surges, and the Force calms. This was this feeling that was causing him to be fussy, this calling he refused to answer until it was brought to him.

The Child would like to meet this man. The Child needs to know if it with hurt his Father and Father’s Friend Cara. The Child looks at his father, and he coos gently, in his own little way to calm him down. 

He has a good feeling about this. 

\-- 

Cara was never one to allow her fate to be taken from her. If they were here to bring her in, punish her for deserting, she would fight for her freedom. That night, she marched straight to the tavern, ready for a fight when she was cornered by Skywalker. 

“You don’t have to fight us.” He said calmly, offering her a seat across from him. “We are not here to bring any harm.” 

Cara cautiously took a seat across from the so-called Jedi Knight. She was on Hoth when she had seen Skywalker, Organa and Solo lead missions to strategically strike Imperial strongholds, hell she was even on a couple of them. Never met them in person, but for some odd reason, the person across from her seemed - real. 

“Then what are you here for?” 

“The Child.” 

“What about the kid?” She gripped the table, ready to flip it over to give Din a headstart before Skywalker and Solo could take him. 

“He ... has a very familiar feeling about him. I’d very much like to meet him.” 

\--

Din trusted Cara when she brought Skywalker to them. He came unarmed, with her right behind him in case he tried anything funny. He was going to remark to her whether or not they taught them that in rebel training, but had to swallow that humor for the moment unfolding in front of him. 

“Hello there,” he greeted with a respectful nod, “Thank you for letting me meet him.” 

“You have five minutes.” Din warned, putting his hand on his rifle menacingly. Skywalker gave him an earnest, serene smile before bowing his head and closing his eyes. Din both did not understand, and understood what was unfolding in front of him - he had seen the Child do this before. Nothing was moving, but the Child emerged from behind his legs and similarly reached out to Skywalker. Though their hands never touched, something in the room seemed to ... align. A deep conversation was unfolding in front of him, one that he was not privy too and it unnerved him. Without moving, the room felt like it was orbiting around these two individuals; the gentle breeze that was a constant felt more alive, the sounds in the insects in the air- their song more melodious. 

In four minutes and thirty seconds, Skywalker released and the Child clutched onto Din’s legs. 

“Thank you for that.” Skywalker said as he stood up, “I believe that the person he reminds me of would find him quite the character.” 

“-- Jedi?” Din asked, cautiously. Skywalker shook his head. 

“Only if he wants to be. He told me that his Clan needs him.” 

\--

In the morning, the Child is with Solo. He was greeted with the sight of Han Solo crouched and with the Child, giving him something from his ship. 

“You can put the rifle away, Mandalorian.” Solo remarked and he picked up the child, “I’m not here for the kid.” 

“You wouldn’t make it off the planet if you were.” Din retorted out of habit, hand still focused on his blaster. The fact the famed smuggler wasn’t doing the same thing, did ease his mind a little. People that were in their trade were not as sneaky as they thought. A hovering hand over a holster, the direct eye contact, the way that they stood. Nothing that Solo did indicated that he was a threat. 

“Take it that we wouldn’t make it off the planet if we were here for Cara Dune, either.” 

“Since you’re in one piece, suppose that’s true too.” 

That got a laugh out of him. 

“Luke thinks that your kid is special.” 

He got that much out of him, but you could never trust what smugglers say. Though, these days was Solo considered a smuggler or a rebel or a General? Even more reason not to trust him. The Child gurgled away happily opting to steal a pocket welder that Solo had his in pocket before Solo bounced his hip and gently took it away. 

“Yeah.” 

Solo put the Child down and let it run away with his tools with the other children before he looked out. Not facing Din, he said, “Jedis are a handful.” 

“You speaking from experience?” 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” He turned to look at the Mandalorian for a moment, “Listen, call me a big softie or whatever, but I heard through the grapevine what you’ve done for that kid.” 

There it was. Din’s hand shot closer to his blaster before Solo waved his hand to calm him down. “It takes a lot. You need help, you let me know.”

“.... you want me to call the New Republic if I need _help_?” Din asked incredulously, “What’s in it for you?” 

Solo shrugged, “Guess I have a soft spot for people taking in Jedis. You’re gonna have your hands full when they get older.” 


End file.
